The present invention relates to a supply unit for an electric vehicle.
As is known, an electric vehicle comprises a number of operating units, including a direct voltage energy source (normally comprising a number of batteries), an electric motor, and a supply unit for controlling energy supply from the energy source to the electric motor on the basis of a number of control signals; as well as various auxiliary units, e.g. for generating energy locally, recharging the direct voltage energy source, supplying electric equipment on the vehicle, etc.
The various units of an electric vehicle are formed inside boxes, which are physically separate from one another and interconnected by electric power and signal cables extending between the boxes.
Such a layout of the boxes poses various problems, including:
bulk, due to the large number of boxes and the connecting lines between them; PA1 high cost of manufacturing a large number of separate units; and PA1 electromagnetic interference, due to the presence of a large number of electric power cables.